Something Unforgivable
by Bleedndreamz
Summary: Around the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry is left alone to face off against the unknown tasks. Harry is left with the option of facing his trials alone, or accepting help from an unlikely Slytherin individual that wants him to do Something Unforgivable.
1. Chapter 1

Quick AN before the story starts:

This story is going to depict a hopefully more realistic look on the wizarding world. As such there will be some darker and more mature themes as the story carries on. You will see Harry grow and develop as a product of the actions that get taken around him, and will slowly see him become more of a gray character rather than the typical dark and light type stories out there. At first I was actually going to say more than this about the story, but I don't want to spoil it. I will give the rest at a brief AN at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**XXXXX**

A storm of emotions. That was the only way to describe what Harry was feeling right now as he sat silently looking over the Hogwarts lake. Harry gave out a bitter laugh momentarily breaking his gaze from the water as he tried his best to decipher what he was feeling. To him the saddest part about what he was feeling was that no one would ever know unless they asked. Simply, no one knew him that well.

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived was not the arrogant jerk everyone had always painted him to be his entire life. He was a simple boy, just trying to get through his years at Hogwarts... alive. He had few friends that he was truly close to. In fact he could really only name two off of the top of his head. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Now yes, he knew he had other friends scattered around the school. Such as the other boys in Gryffindor that shared his year. Or his teammates on the Quidditch team. However Harry knew that just because you were on friendly terms with someone didn't mean they were close enough to you to understand you.

That was Harry's dilemma. What do you do when you are all alone? When everyone you know and love has turned their back on you? Betrayed you so harshly. Harry Potter was in his fourth year of Hogwarts, which was normally nothing special. Nothing exciting ever happened for a fourth year. It wasn't as if it was the year they got to join Quidditch teams. It wasn't the year they got to go to Hogsmead. It wasn't the year of taking OWLS or NEWTS. It was simply a boring year. At least that was how it was under normal circumstances. Yet nothing in Harry Potter's life was ever truly normal.

"Eternal glory! That is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harry spat out the Headmaster's former words in anger as he grabbed a near by rock and tossed it violently into the lake.

'Eternal glory? More like eternal isolation.' Harry thought to himself as he grabbed another stone and ran his thumb over the edge. The moment Harry's name had flown out of that cup, it was as if it was his second year all over again. He could see through the eyes of everyone at his school, even through the eyes of everyone from the visiting schools. Any decent opinions they had of him vanished, they were utterly erased. The difference was that at least in his second year, he knew that his friends stayed by his side. However now... Ron was quick to jump at his throat. Calling him a liar, not believing him when he said he didn't put his name in the cup. It was as if he could see his friendship with Ron evaporate before his very eyes. Hermione followed shortly after, but far more quietly. Perhaps she didn't believe him either. Or perhaps she simply didn't want to get in the middle of the feud between him and Ron. The fact of the matter was that when his two friends turned their backs on him, he knew he was alone.

The two of them hadn't spoken to him since the day that they parted ways. Ron and Hermione had at one point attempted to approach him, but they ended up in an argument amongst themselves before they ever made contact with Harry. So Harry merely relocated himself to a different area of the grounds.

That was why here he currently sat, throwing stones, just a day before the first task. The unknown first task. How was he supposed to prepare for a task when he had no idea what was coming? It was that thought that lead him to his current seat next to a blonde in green and silver attire.

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

_Harry Potter sat in silence as he brainstormed various ideas of tasks that could be thrown his way during the tournament. However he knew that guessing wasn't helping anything. You can make guesses about what lies beyond in the unknown. However with no clues to guide you, one guess is just as good as any other. For all he knew he could be up against Chimeras, Gorgons, Werewolves, Dragons, Sirens, Minotaurs, Giants, Vampires? He had no idea what he would be facing._

It was at that moment Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as he realized someone had snuck up on him. Two delicate hands came from behind him and gently rested on his shoulders and began to rub them. Before he could even turn around he caught scent of a lovely, but unrecognizable perfume, and he realized that he had no idea who the person behind him was.

"Problems in isolation Potter?" a soft female voice commented a bit tauntingly.

'Yep, I definitely don't know her.' Harry confirmed.

Harry quickly reached behind him and grabbed both of the hands on his shoulders before leaning his head back quickly to catch a look at the girl behind him.

"Potter, if you are trying to look up my skirt, I'm flattered, but we haven't even been dating yet." was the first comment Harry could finally match to a face. A beautiful Slytherin girl that had long blonde hair and striking blue eyes met his green. The warm smile on her face however utterly disarmed him. Any violent maneuver, or attempt to remove the girl from him was thwarted. All he could do was remain there and hold her hands as he curiously looked up to her.

"Excuse me?" was his reply still trying to figure out what the girl was doing there.

"You're excused." she quipped back as she came around and took a seat next to Harry, a mischievous smile on her face as she knew that was not what he was commenting on.

_Harry groaned to himself as the girl took a seat beside him. He recognized her from his continuous years at Hogwarts and shared potions classes. "What do you want Greengrass? I'm busy."_

"Call me Daphne." she said with a predatory smile as she turned to Harry. "And I know you aren't busy Harry. You are doing the exact same thing you have been doing the past week. Sitting here, throwing stones into the water, hoping to succeed in the upcoming tournament that you are surely going to die in if you don't develop a plan." Daphne finished quickly, idly noting with her eyes that Harry still hadn't let go of one of her hands when she sat down.

Harry's lips contorted into a sneer before he turned away from the girl, but not before realizing that his hand was still in hers, an action he quickly remedied with a violent tug. "If you intended to just come here and taunt me, feel free to tell Malfoy you did your job, but I'm not in the mood right now."

A charming laugh was not the response he had been expecting. "Now who says that I came here because Malfoy told me to? Hmmm?" the girl beside him questioned in a teasing tone.

Harry flushed for a moment as he realized he jumped the gun. However he wasn't going to let the girl see his embarrassment and continued on, "Oh, fine. Humor me Greengrass, why are you here?" Harry stated putting emphasis on her last name. And he knew it set something off in her as he saw her visible tense at the name.

Although just as she came under tension, she dismissed it. "Well Boy-Who-Lived." She drawled on as she watched Harry narrow his eyes at one of his titles. "I was coming here to offer you my help."

"Your help?" Harry repeated, not completely sure he heard that right the first time.

"Yes Harry, my help. I was wondering if you would wish to become partners- friends... maybe more." she listed off in quick succession.

"_And the catch?" Harry ground out as the girl beside him seemed to scoot a bit closer to him during her last statement._

"No catch Harry. It will be for our mutual benefit. I help you, you help me. A partnership Harry, no tricks." she said softly as she ran a finger on his shoulder. "So what will it be then Harry?"

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

"Fine." Harry said out loud as he sat beside Daphne near the lake.

"Oh?" Daphne commented as she turned her head to the green eyed boy beside her with a raised eyebrow. "After three days, Harry Potter finally chooses his only option?"

Harry scoffed at that and looked at her through the corner of his eye in amusement, "I didn't know there was a deadline?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"There isn't." The blonde confirmed with a smirk before she stood up and ran her hand playfully down Harry's cheek, "And I wont disappoint."

Harry growled and bat her hand away, the girl was far far too touchy for his tastes. Not that it wasn't unwelcome, it was just an uncommon touch for him. "Yeah whatever," he said dismissively, trying his best to avoid the Blonde's smirking gaze. However he knew why she was smirking.

She knew that she was his only option.

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

**Time Skip: Day of the First Task, Champions Tent.**

Harry sat in silence with his chin rested in his hands as he pondered on what he would be facing. The other three champions in the room all looked equally nervous, but who could really blame them? There aren't many things scarier than the unknown.

"Don't look so down Harry." was the voice of the only person he had really talked to since he parted ways with his friends. Before him was Daphne Greengrass, dressed in warm muggle clothing giving him a smile.

"Easier said when you aren't the one partaking in the tournament." Harry snapped back at the girl.

"Don't be touchy." She said as she went over and sat down beside Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders ignoring the looks from the other champions in the room. She knew it wasn't common practice for someone other than the champions to be in the champion tent. However... that was what security was for, something the tournament lacked. It wasn't her fault if she intended to abuse that.

"Same could be said for you." Harry muttered dryly as he looked at the arm wrapped around him. A feeling he had gotten slightly more useful after spending the entire day with the girl yesterday. However she was still arguably a stranger to him, just a helpful one.

"Anyways Harry, just remember what we practiced and you will do fine." she said giving Harry a knowing look.

Harry grit his teeth at the thought of all of yesterday's practice flooding back to him. "No Greengrass, I told you yesterday that I wouldn't use those spells. _The cost is too high_!" He put emphasis on the last sentence, pausing at every word for effect.

Daphne face turned stony, "And I told you yesterday to call me Daphne, but the fact of the matter is Harry that we can't always get to have or do the things we want." she said with conviction as she stared him right in the eye.

Harry scowled, "That is hardly a comparison between what your asking of me, and what you are wanting me to do."

Daphne gave a taunting laugh, and quickly pushed Harry's chest back by her hand, "Oh I know Harry. I fear our partnership will end prematurely if you don't man up and realize that you! Will! Die! If you don't use those spells today. We already went over the fact that the spells are perfectly fine, and they can't get you through nearly anything."

Harry roughly pushed her hand back and repeated, "And I told you the cost of those spells is too high, I'm not doing it."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at that, "I don't want you to die Harry." She said slowly. Yet before Harry could respond a group of headmasters and teachers alike made their way into the tent, prompting all of the champions to gather around.

Barty Crouch and Dumbledore both had all of the champions gather around in the circle of a bag while they spoke. However Harry paid minimal attention as Dumbledore told Daphne that she should leave back to the stands, but not before sending Harry a wary glance. However what truly distracted Harry was what Daphne whispered in his ear before she left.

_"Of honor within, and fear without. Remember these spells, when in hope you doubt." _She whispered softly in his ear.

Harry clenched his fists as he replayed the line she had spoken over and over in his head until a small bag was brought before the champions, at which point he knew he had to put his attention there and not elsewhere.

"Now miss Delacour if you will." Barty Crouch stated as he opened up the bag before him, revealing a small bit of smoke and a hissing noise. It was at that point she reached in with her hand and pulled out, much to Harry's surprise a small miniature green dragon. "Ahhh the Welsh Green." Barty stated as he moved on.

Harry however continued to scan Fleur's face in his own surprise. She didn't appear the least bit surprised by the task. In fact, she looked almost relieved, if that brief flash of recognition going across her face had anything to do with it.

Harry turned from Fleur just in time to see Krum and his headmaster smirk ever slightly as they drew their dragon. "The Chinese Fireball..." Crouch commented as he continued his rounds. Harry however was once again left in surprise, Krum didn't seem the least bit phased or surprised by what he had picked.

At this point Harry stopped caring what dragons were being drawn. The look of recognition and determination that appeared on Cedric's face the moment he drew his dragon was enough to make him clench his fists to the point of them bleeding.

Harry no longer cared as he roughly reached into the bag and grabbed his dragon in a vice, ignoring the quills on it's body poking into his hand. They weren't big or sharp enough to do any real damage.

"The Hungarian Horntail..." Crouch stated before he caught sight of Harry's rough grip on the miniature dragon. "Is there a problem mister Potter?"

There was a boiling rage inside of Harry. He had a huge fucking problem and he knew it. However he would never say all of that out loud. "Yes, I have a damn problem." he stated with a scowl. "You all knew!" Harry began as he pointed at the three older champions around him. "You all knew that this task was dragons! It was written all over your faces the moment you drew them."

A tense silence fell over the group at that point. Fleur looked away in shame. Krum didn't show much emotion, but you could see the faintest frown tug at his lips. Cedric on the other hand had his face full of regret, but he wasn't speaking up as to why.

"What a joke." Harry said disgusted with the people around him. He turned to Dumbledore with a scowl and repeated his words the moment the tournament began. _"Make no mistake, in this tournament, you stand alone."_Harry scoffed when he was done. "Fine..." he stated roughly. He roughly flipped the tiny dragon in his hand, sending it sprawling to the floor, unable to right itself. Harry the proceeded to step on the dragon, thoroughly crushing it in a wailing cry and whatever magic formerly held it together.

He stormed off back to his corner of the tent leaving the remainders of the ground thoroughly flustered and full of shame.

Crouch turned to the remaining champions with narrowed eyes before coughing into his hand. "Right well, perhaps it seems after today we may need to go back over the rules about helping participants in the tournament." he stated calmly. However there was a tone in his voice that spoke business.

Soon enough a cannon was fired. Cedric looked as if he wished to speak to Harry, but given the fact that he was the first champion up. He didn't get the opportunity to say what heeded to.

The first champion has completed his task!

The second champion has completed their task!

Three of our champions have now faced their dragons! Each one of them will proceed to their next task, but now for our fourth and final contestant!

Those were the reverberating cries that soared through the stadium as time continued to dragon on for Harry.

So there he found himself walking down a dark tunnel out into a giant rocky pit of death. It was as if the phrase of walking into the lions den met steriods. Harry wished he could say he was fearless, but he certainly wasn't. However he knew that at least for now, he could drown out that fear with the overwhelming anger he felt at how ridiculous this tournament of cheaters was.

The rocky arena he stood before appeared void of any danger. However he knew that there had to be more to it than that. Nothing in the wizarding world was ever what it appeared to be. He gazed up into the crowd and could see everyone from the school gathered around. He spotted Hermione and Ron both up in the stands wearing equally worried expressions. Perhaps Hermione more so than Ron. It was nice to know that despite their feud, they cared for his well being. He gave a slight smile at that. Elsewhere up in the stands he easily spotted a smiling blonde haired blue eyed Slytherin, standing out easily amongst the cold Slytherins that surrounded her. Even the girl beside her whom he could only assume was her friend had a tad cold expression on her face, even if she looked like she was trying to hold it back.

Although even though he was across the distance of Daphne, he could see as clear as day what she mouthed to him.

_"Remember... what I told you."_

Harry took a deep breath and momentarily closed his eyes calming himself before opening them and taking his first step into the arena. He drew his wand carefully in anticipation for the dangers around him.

And just like that a giant tail slammed down beside him, nearly crushing him the moment the battle began if it weren't for his quidditch reflexes. Harry spun backwards and looked up towards the dragon that had been perched on a rock right above the entrance, fully intent on taking its prey the moment it entered the stadium. However Harry had no intent on being eaten.

Harry backpedaled away from the dragon, keeping his eyes on it at all times, prepared to avoid it at a moments notice. He thought it was a good plan in theory. However theory and practice can often be much different.

The dragon flew at Harry rapidly letting out a stream of fire, which he in turned dodged. However he didn't account for just how agile the dragon truly was. After the breath of flame it dived in head first, jaws wide ready to take a bite out of Harry. It was merely through sheer luck that it's face grazed his arm, and didn't take it off entirely. Harry however didn't have time to react to the dragon turning and swinging it's head at him like a giant mace. Harry slammed flat into a high wall near the stands, and much to his amusement, near Daphne.

"Harry damnit! Do what I told you. You're going to die! Harry Please!" she yelled down, leaning slightly over the railing to do so. She didn't know if the grin that came across his face meant if it worked or not.

The dragon made a leap at him like a cat trying to catch a mouse with it's paws. However it only served for the dragon to crash into a wall as Harry had taken a twenty foot fall to the ground rather than a several ton dragon to his chest.

Harry didn't know what he was thinking, it was becoming more and more apparent to him as he dragged the fight on. He had been scraping away alright thus far, mainly due to luck from the dragon missing him. However it was at that time that he realized no one could remain lucky forever. A giant slammed into him, and at first Harry expected to be sent flying. However he suddenly realized one of the many uses for that horn at the end of it's tail.

The horn pierced into his leg as the Horntail wrapped it's tail around Harry's lower body and lifting him into the air so he had nowhere to run. He knew he was on his last legs at this point. Time seemed to slow down all around him as he took in all the screaming from the crowd. Some in horror, some egging the dragon on. The terrified looks on some people's faces. However of all the faces that Harry had caught sight of, the one that brought him back to reality was Daphne's. No terror. No joy. No tears. No grins. It was just the simple look of disappointment, the look someone gives another when they were let down.

_I can't do that, I'm not that type of person_

There has to be another way

These spells are too dark, I can't believe you would even consider it

This partnership was a mistake

How can you expect this of me?

These spells cost... And the cost is too high...

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as his own words flashed through his head of the day before with his preparation with Daphne.

_"Of honor within, and fear without. Remember these spells, when in hope you doubt."_

The dragon turned to him in hunger as he was lifted off of the ground. It's mouth opened wide, the faintest look of fire dwelling in it's throat ready to be let out.

_"I will deal with the price." _he told himself with conviction. He raised his wand arm, and without the need for wand motions, he simply pointed at the great beast.

"Avada Kedavra."

Green light and silence filled the stadium.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Just going to run this down in a bullet point like fashion to get it out of the way.

-**XX**-Harry's strength will grow stronger as this story goes on as he comes into his own and starts taking the dangers in his life a bit more serious. However I don't intend for him to be overpowered or anything like that. If that is what you are looking for, I'm sorry to disappoint. Simply put Harry's strength will be believable for the amount of effort he puts into it. As anyone who puts forth that amount of effort would be able to achieve that level of strength.

-**XX**- In regards to above, yes Harry will appear to be somewhat super powerful in comparison to other students in his year. However the gap between students and teachers is vast, and is one that will be pointed out in this story.

-**XX**- This wont be a story that involves the following:

Discovering forced marriage contracts(in the form of: "You must marry X person now and fall happily in love and lead to a generally bad story" upon going to Gringotts

Being heir to any of the founders

Unlocking super powers upon magical maturation

No crazy Phoenix/Basilisk/Dragon familiars or Animagus forms

No power boosting immortality rituals

No harems

Probably more belong on this list, but I am knocking off the hard points right off the bat. Moving on.

-**XX**- Harry will be a relatively gray hero. Or should I say an anti-hero? People may grow to think he is jerk or a mean person. However Harry grows to stop caring about public opinion and he begins to do things his own way, and what he feels is right and needs to be done.

-**XX**- This story will feature a Harry Daphne pairing in the long run. It will be a rough road on the way there perhaps before they are officially "Together" but that is my intentions for the long run. If you don't like that, you are free to hit the back button.

-**XX**- Finally, a good portion of this story is going to take place out of Hogwarts as well as in it. I wont specify now at which times the story will drift from Hogwarts, but it will happen. That being said, it will still be following Harry. You don't have to fear about 5 chapters of following or Lucious Malfoy doing their daily routines.

Anyways now that you have a general idea as to how this story is going to feel. You can hit the back button in a fit of rage at this story not being what you were hoping for. Or you can continue on reading. It is up to you.

**XXX**

Now a final note to anyone who saw this story on my profile without an update to Consequences of an Honest Enemy(Naruto) or Freedom Has A Price(Naruto). Don't worry, I am getting around to them. A friend has "Borrowed" my USB so I need to get that back from him before I can post those chapters.**  
><strong>


	2. The Weight of the Wand

**The List**: "The List" is just going a little addition to the author's note that I put on the bottom of the first chapter of things I don't intend to put into the story. You can expect to see little additions to this over the first few chapters as I get things out of the way as well as remember them. A review brought one of them to mind.

Don't expect to see bashing in this story. Every character in the Harry Potter series has their flaws. So if their flaws may get called on. However those blatant bashing stories where Dumbledore is the root of all evil, and the Weasley's have been siphoning money off of Harry's account. Ginny with love potions. Ron being an utter prick any way you look at him (Often through abuse of Hermione and entitlement god complexes). You wont see that in this story.

I have been writing fanfiction for a quite awhile. Reading fanfiction for years before that. Bashing characters ruins stories. It breaks the integrity of the characters developed, and makes future development of other characters harder to deal with. I firmly believe that if you have the need to bash a character, you should simply not put them in the story, or showcase them as little as possible. If you are going to spend a grand portion of time bringing out a characters flaws to an extreme? Why not just devote that energy into making them a character you can like and respect instead? The concept of bashing is a dumb one, one that I hope people grow up out of in the fanfiction world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

A large crash was the only sound that filled the arena as the green light vanished into the beast. The curse hit the beast directly in the face, green deathly wisps of magic skittering across it's body as the muscles gave their final twitches as it fell to the ground. It for a long time was believed, and later proven that magical creatures had spell resistant hides. That a dragon's or a basilisk's scales could block the most dangerous of curses. Those theory crafters would be correct. They however could never block the deadliest of curses.

The Avada Kedavra. The killing curse. The spell that would instantaneously render and living being lifeless the moment it struck. To the uninformed, it was a dark and evil curse that instantly killed it's victim. However some knew better. The killing curse didn't just kill it's victim, it severed the victim's soul from their very body, and sent it somewhere. The harsh separation of the soul from their body renders the brain waves into a point of spasm. Losing control of all organs in the body, the heart and lungs instantly shutting down, their muscles flailing momentarily in an attempt to figure out what the hell was going on. The killing curse was ugly.

Once upon a time though, the Avada Kedavra wasn't always so bad. In fact it used to be common practice. Farmers more often than not would utilize the killing curse to kill the animal while preserving everything it contained for further use. Yet as time went on, the killing curse was used less and less by farmers as magic advanced and could begin to take care of farms themselves. Thus the few individuals that ran around throwing the killing curse around going on a slaughter became the highlight of the Killing Curse's use. It later grew to be outlawed as an unforgivable curse in 1717.

The dragons tail slowly unwrapped itself from Harry's body, lifelessly falling to the ground. The dragon proceeded to slip from it's position, no longer trying to keep itself upright on the ledge they were standing on. It slid and fell to the very bottom of the rocky pit.

Harry drew ragged breaths as he realized just how nearly he escaped his fate. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to face the music. He opened his eyes and looked up into the silent stands. There were varying looks poised at him from all directions. Whether it be the inklings of respect he saw in the eyes of the Slytherins in the stands. The fearful eyes of the younger students. The betrayed looks that were sent to him by his friends in the Gryffindor house. Or the many people in the stands that had still yet to process what had just happened.

Harry looked up to Daphne who stood in the stands next to her female friend, a small tugging at the side of her lips. The disappointment she had mere moments ago was long gone. Yet it was at that moment Harry suddenly felt an oppressive feeling. It wasn't unwelcome, but it was almost suffocating. It weighed down on every inch of his skin. Like an invisible force trying valiantly to press all of the hairs on his arms down.

He looked down into his wand hand. To say it felt heavy would be an understatement. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to let it go. The dull tingling sensation that remained ever present in his hand. The near invisible green wisps of magic that were still fizzling out of existence from the powerful spell he had just cast.

He turned and with weighted footsteps he slowly made his way over to the golden egg that resided in all of it's glory. The true purpose of the task suddenly coming back to mind. He walked slowly into the middle of the arena before palming the egg in his free hand. He looked down at it as he readjusted it to the palm of his hand. Harry lifted it high over his head for a moment, allowing himself to bask in his own glory. He didn't care if all that echoed through the crowd were the terrified whispers in the wind. What did they expect to have happen? They threw him into a cage with a dragon without warning. With no preparation. Of course he was going to rely on anything he could to get through the task. Anything. It was like backing a tiger into a corner. Eventually when you push hard enough, the tiger will lash out and attack you.

Harry sighed deeply before making his trek back through the cave, exiting back into the champion's tent. He knew that while he just completed the first task. The true task at hand was beyond in that tent.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Sure enough the countless adults and judges were already there in their arguments on the matter by the time he made his way into the tent. Even the three other champions were now looking at him with varying looks of pity, regret, and thankfully indifference if not the slightest bit of respect.

"That curse was outlawed years ago! There are people rotting in Azkaban for use of spells like that!"

"That boy should never have been exposed to that curse in the classroom!"

"The boy was exposed to years ago, and we all know that."

"It doesn't change the fact that the law was created years ago to ensure dark wizards were sent straight to Azkaban."

"He is just a boy, not some dark wizard!"

Harry frowned momentarily as he made his way into the group, "I have a name you know." Harry stated, breaking everyone out of their various rants. Gathered around were numerous people ranging from the headmasters and headmistresses of the three schools, Mcgonagall, Snape, and Barty Crouch.

Harry's eyes widened ever slightly as he saw a glimpse of Daphne out on the other side of the tent waiting for him.

"Harry you do realize what you just did can get you sent to Azkaban?" Dumbledore muttered as he gazed down at Harry from the group.

Harry pursed his lips as he knew that he was going to get an onslaught of questions sooner or later. It was merely thanks to a bit of mental preparation from Daphne that he knew exactly what to say. "Yes under most circumstances Professor, that would be true."

Everyone's attention immediately zoned in on that comment, and his collected manner of speaking. "However since I was placed in this tournament, without my choosing mind you." He sent a glare towards the Beauxbaton's Mistress as well as Fleur. He never did get over being blatantly called a little boy and a liar. "The champions of the tournament no longer fall under our modern day rules, as stated in the rules of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Unforgivable Curses were outlawed in 1717. Yet the rules for the Triwizard Tournament were created at the first tournament held in 1219." he stated calmly as he let the information sink in with everyone. "Seeing as how the rules haven't been updated for at least four hundred years, I don't see why there is a big issue. Particularly since I was the only individual that didn't know a thing about the upcoming task because I didn't cheat." Harry drawled at the very end in annoyance.

The surrounding adults all stiffened and straightened up at that revelation, making a mental note to check the rules the moment their conversation was over. Dumbledore however had a mildly surprised but calculating gaze as he looked down towards Harry. "Who told you that Harry?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question, noting that the Headmaster had asked "Who told him" not "Where did you learn that" but found himself subconsciously looking over the old man's shoulder towards the tent flap Daphne was behind. "Well when you don't know a thing about a tournament you get forced into a few years under aged, you might as well read as much as you can about it." Harry lied as casually looked over the egg in his grasp before straightening and looking toward the surrounding adults, "Are we allowed to leave?" Harry asked quickly.

Dumbledore spoke up as the voice of the group, "Well now Harry, I know you are indeed right about the rules you stated. However I would appreciate it if you would stop by my office in the next few days, because I would like to speak with you."

Harry looked down and gave a nod before moving past the several professors. He knew the translation of Dumbledore's words meant he had to see the Headmaster soon about his actions, and it was not optional. However he merely wasn't saying it openly.

Still despite the cold thoughts, it didn't stop Harry from growing a bright smile as he stepped out of the tent and took in a breath of fresh air. He could not explain it, but he simply felt good. He survived, he won his task, he felt as if he outsmarted the professors? Life was go- It was at that moment delicate hands clasped onto his shoulders and gently began massaging them, despite the fact that he was still standing. Oh yeah, life was very good right now.

"Well now didn't the Boy-Who-Lived hold his own in there." Daphne purred in his ear teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged her hands off his shoulders. Okay, his life was mostly good. She didn't need to kill it by addressing him with ridiculous titles. "I thought I told you to call me Harry?" Harry asked dryly as he began the long walk back to the school, staying clear of any other students retreating back to the castle.

"And I thought I told you to call me Daphne? Hmm... funny how things never work out the way you want them too." she said while clicking her tongue, a grin coming to her face.

Harry rolled his eyes at that. He could deal with being called The-Boy-Who-Lived then. There was no way he was going to put himself on first name basis with a Slytherin the day after they met, no matter how helpful she may have been. With that thought in mind, the two continued on towards the castle in silence. A silence that Harry found welcoming, until Daphne decided to break it.

"So did you feel _it_?" She asked cryptically as she moved in closer to Harry. The only way they could have possibly been any closer would have been for one of them to wrap their arm around the other.

"Feel what?" Harry groaned. He doubted he would ever get used to Daphne's personality around him. Teasing, intelligent, nosy, cryptic, and enticing. Harry sighed to himself as he thought over the last characteristic. She was so very enticing when it came to his young teenage hormones.

As if to confirm the thoughts flying through Harry's head, Daphne acted. She pressed her body up towards Harry ever slightly as she wrapped her arm around his neck. "Ohhh Harry..." She began as she ran a couple fingers on his chest. "Don't act like you don't know." she stated in a low whisper as if she feared the many students walking a good distance behind them. Harry caught her pointed look at his wand hand that she gave him. "You could feel it couldn't you." she asked slowly. "Closing in, all around you?" she finished with a smirk.

Harry's eyes widened as she said those words. That suffocating, oppressive feeling that he had welcomed earlier was back. The world around him seemed to disappear, as if all of the color in the world disappeared around him besides him and Daphne being in the center of it all. His wand hand once again felt heavy as he recalled the sickly green curse he had let loose from his wand earlier.

"I don't know what your talking about." Harry lied with conviction, forcibly bringing him back to reality. There was no way that he would ever admit out loud that despite the fact that everything about using the killing curse was terrible, and should have felt terrible. That the cost of using the spell was just too high. It didn't stop him deep down from secretly enjoying the feeling it gave him.

It scared him.

"Hmm." Daphne began, but she continued to give Harry a knowing look. A smirk plastered on her face complemented by a raised eyebrow. It was obvious she didn't believe a word he just said. "Well, perhaps some other time." she finished calmly as they arrived at the gates of the castle.

Harry sighed as he stepped into the castle, fully intent on going to the Gryffindor tower. Whether it was because he felt exhausted or that he wanted to avoid Daphne, he did not know. What he did know however was the ability to go to the Gryffindor was currently being swept out from under his feet. "Feeling famished? I am." Daphne stated calmly as she was quick to spin Harry toward the Great Hall as she locked arms with him, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What..." was Harry's stumped reply, and the only word he could get on as he got dragged right into the relatively empty great hall. There were only a few students scattered around at various tables, munching on the various assortments of food that were present on the tables. They were likely the choice few students that didn't care that the tournament had come to Hogwarts, and just continued on with their studies.

Daphne didn't respond as she simply took Harry along to the very end of the Gryffindor table and gently pushed him into his seat before she swung around to the other side to situate herself.

Harry had a frown come over his face as he sat in silence with Daphne for a good couple minutes. Neither of them saying a word. Daphne herself opted to prepare herself a light salad from the already assorted foods on the table. All Harry could do was sit around and watch the numerous students file into the Great Hall coming back from watching the tournament. It was also quite apparent that everyone was avoiding him, sending him pointed looks or wary glances. Sitting as far away from him as possible. Some Gryffindors even opting to sit at the Ravenclaw table, only not opting to sit further away likely due to the rivalry between Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Harry watched the blonde before him eat calmly in silence, having since taken a small bread roll from a nearby basket. "Why the hell did you drag me here?" Harry snapped, albeit doing his best to remain quiet. He already had enough unwanted attention as it was, he didn't need "verbally abusive to females" to be another reason to attract attention.

Daphne looked up from her food and gently pushed her salad away, allowing herself to prop her elbows onto the table for her to rest her chin on her joined hands. She munched lightly on the last remaining bit of food in her mouth while she gave Harry an amused smile before finally saying, "Is it so wrong for me to want to eat with _my champion_?" she questioned with a smile.

"Your champion?" Harry repeated, barely containing a laugh at the notion. "Really?" he asked incredulously with a turn of the head.

Daphne smirked as she shrugged her shoulders a tiny bit, tilting one of her hands to take a tiny bit of her roll. "Am I wrong?" she began with a grin, her eyes giving off a small gleam. "Beaubatons has the seductive Fleur Delacour. Durmstrang has the handsome Victor Krum. Hogwarts has the charming Cedric Diggory. And that simply leaves you Harry. In a tournament meant for three schools, you represent a fourth unprecedented slot. You Harry... are my champion." she finished in a small seductive whisper that left her lips just slightly parted as she was done.

Harry had a breath caught slightly in his throat as he saw Daphne lean further and further across the table during her little speech. However he was quick to collect himself and say, "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm just trying to survive Greengrass. I may have accepted your partnership a few days ago, but if this is how you typically act, I don't need to waste my time with you." Harry began as he stood up, trying his best to sound as convincing as possible.

Much to Harry's displeasure however, Daphne didn't seem in the least bit fazed by this. She simply returned to leaning back a bit and crossed her arms as she looked up at Harry. "Oh and now what will you do? How do you plan to survive the next task Harry? Whether you will admit it or not, I saved your life in that arena."

Harry snarled and pressed his hands onto the table at that, as a suffocating feeling once again washed over him at the reminder. "You didn't teach me a thing Greengrass. A child could have followed your instruction. In fact I wish that you hadn't told me how those curses work, I wis-"

"You wish that you died?" Daphne taunted as she stood up, leveling with Harry's gaze. They were both nearly the exact same height, allowing his green eyes to clash perfectly with her blue. "Is that it? You are mad that I taught you simple magic."

"Simple?" Harry repeated with a laugh. "The unforgivable curses as simple? There is a reason they are unforgivable!" Harry whispered harshly as more and more students filed into the Great Hall. There was no need to hear them talk about the unforgivable curses.

"Please." Daphne stated with a wave of the hand, "You were raised by muggles, everyone in this school knows it. You don't even know why those curses were classified as unforgivable. What makes them so unforgivable Harry?"

Harry clenched his fists at her dismissive manner on the subject, "What makes them unforgivable? You only told me one thing when you told me about the three unforgivable curses. Yes I will admit I was curious ever since we shared that class with mad eye. However I would never, ever resort to using those-"

"But you did." Daphne cut in before Harry could finish.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I did because you taught me how they worked, and it saved my life. Not because I wanted to."

"Don't try and blame this on me, you would have died if it weren't for my help teaching you Harry, and you know it. Walking unknowingly into a dragon's den."

Harry fumed at that. "The only thing you 'taught' me as you put it was a single line. 'In order to use the unforgivable curses, you need to mean them.' You conveniently left out the cost of such curses that come along with them."

"Who cares about the cost as long as you survive?" Daphne responded quickly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Easy said by the one not holding the wand." Harry responded coldly as his eyes remained locked with hers, his gaze intensifying.

Daphne actually flinched and deflated a bit at that. Her gaze softened into a weak smile, "Alright, then I'm sorry. Perhaps your right, perhaps we should end this partnership. I apparently bring you trouble, and you don't want to bring me anything. We can't even be on first name basis." she said in a train of thought as she pushed her food aside, and got ready to make her leave.

Harry internally sighed heavily as he looked over the blonde before him prepare her things and begin to walk off. "Greengrass!" he called out to the girl, whom continued to walk away from the table. Harry skewered his eyes shut in annoyance, a groan of annoyance threatening to rise up as he called out, "Daphne!"

The blonde turned her head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>

**XXXXXXXXXX**

That concludes another chapter of this story. For this story I am sort of trying something new with how I update, a way that I have done in the past. It consists of a lot of short chapters at a quicker pace. While in some cases you don't really get to immerse yourself like you do in a 10k word chapter. As a writer they are easier to manage, and harder to get "Writers blocked" on.

Anyways a quick run down on some things. First off, feel free to ask any questions/concerns you have about the story. However make sure they are rather direct, so I know which ones I should answer, and I am generally pretty good about answering such things. However don't complain about being spoiled.

In addition with the shorter chapter lengths, I can't cover everything that needs to be covered in a single chapter. So just because it looks like Harry got of "Free" because he didn't get into any massive confrontation with adults this chapter does not mean he is going to get off free in the future.

This chapter was mainly to showcase the aftermath and sort of characterize Daphne and Harry. Harry is harder to write then Daphne, because she is pretty much strictly from my own creation. She has no canon base you have to draw from. Where as Harry in this story essentially has just gone through this change not too long ago, and I personally really dislike writing the canon Harry Potter. So I am trying my best to keep him to character, while slowly changing him to a character I enjoy writing more. However I can't do that over night.

Daphne's character on her outside appearance described in single words/phrases is: Slytherin, cunning, ambitious, seductive, beautiful, intelligent, cold, confident.

Harry's character on outside appearance described in single words is: Gryffindor, brave, alone, fearful, "Magically ignorant", talented, adaptable, resourceful.

These are how I would describe their two characters meeting at present point, without delving into their flaws(which I don't want to spoil). Now naturally these characters will both change with time. This is merely them at present point. Harry is still very much that young boy who has been ignorant of magic his entire life that got thrust into some really big shoes to fill in the wizarding world. Then to make matters worse, most of the time no one is really there to guide him.

This contrast with Daphne's character, which is a pureblood female witch raised in wizarding society. Comfortable with the politics, and the magic that surrounds her. So instead of devoting her time to having to figure out how the world around her works like muggle raised children. She instead can devote it to planning for her future, and her ambitions.

(I also firmly believe that is why a lot of Slytherin's are Pure Bloods. That general idea.)

Anyways, I will see you soon with another chapter. I love the response I got for the first chapter. Hopefully I can see you all again soon.


	3. My Champion

**A show of thanks**: I would like to take a moment and give a special and personal thanks to a reviewer of the last chapter. **Fettucini**. Now on top of your review being helpful. I'll just say it took a long time for me to really feel comfortable writing fanfiction. I kinda "Grew up" reading your stories, showcasing to this day the very best displays of character development I have ever seen in fanfiction. Not only were you able to make your characters unique, and genuine(some even from scratch). But you were capable of showcasing that character's personality in every line of dialog. Your ability to develop characters made me reflect on myself as a writer, and my own characters in my stories. Even after your stories removal, they still had a great and positive lasting effect on my writing. So for that, I want to say something I was never able to. Thank you.

The List: Thanks to a reviewer, Canuto-90. He pointed out a small error that I overlooked in the laws of the wizarding world in regards to the unforgivable curse. The Killing Curse in canon is only illegal when cast upon another human being. In my story I am changing this simply to the killing curse is illegal to use. Not a big change in the big scheme of things. But it fills in the gaps.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

XXXXX

"It seems fitting that we would wind up here once again on our walk and talk." Daphne said with a smile as she glanced over the lake from the spot where she first approached Harry. She turned to the green eyed male beside her with a weak smile, "So you admit that you need my help. Yet you only address me by name under pressure. You want my knowledge, and yet you wont be _my champion_." Daphne began only to earn an angry glare from Harry.

"I don't even know what being your bloody champion even means." Harry said, the frustration that was formerly building up finally letting loose. "Can you really blame me for not wanting to be around you? Yet still wanting your help." Harry questioned as he turned to her, but not before grabbing a stone off of the ground, running over it with his thumb. Perhaps it was a nervous, or a thinking habit he had picked up as he sat here day by day. "You gave me the means to cast the killing curse... no the means to cast the unforgivable curses. You gave me the Pandora's box. You expect me to be happy with you? Civil with you? You were right earlier. You saved my life, I'll admit that. However now everyone thinks I am a dark wizard, the next Voldemort. You expect me to be calm and collected about all this?" Harry ranted in a distressed anger.

Daphne rather collected shrugged her shoulders and brushed a strand out of her hair. "And you may be right about all of that, but the fact remains that you need my help now Harry. Honestly who else is going to help you now? So why would you push me away?"

Harry clenched his fists, "The only reason people wouldn't even try and help me now is because of what you taught me!" Harry yelled, tossing the rock in his hand to the side.

Daphne gave a condescending laugh, "I'm not the one who forced you to use the curse. What would you have done otherwise... _Fourth Year_." She taunted as if the title was an insult. However as Harry let it sink in, he felt a bit sick at that. What was a fourth year supposed to do against a dragon? Fly around on a broom and hope that you out fly one of the most dangerous beasts of the sky? Not likely. Although he wasn't going to let her secretly know that.

"Yeah your right. You just put the gun in my hand- pushed me in the hole. And here you are expecting me to thank you when you pull me out of it?" Harry ground out his mind going a mile a minute through various similar scenarios.

Daphne merely hummed to herself before shaking her head, "Fine Harry, tell me what are your other options." She said with an affirming nod, eagerly awaiting his plan.

Harry opened his mouth momentarily to retort another comeback, not entirely processing her question before he pursed his lips. The truth was, she was his only plan. His only option. They stayed silent for a good few minutes, Daphne having since opted to take a seat on a large stone overlooking the water.

"As I thought." She commented. She patted the free space beside her ushering for Harry to take a seat beside her. She took a moment as she let herself bask in the sunlight. She knew she had caught at least one look from Harry, which she didn't particularly mind. "You know Harry..." She began as she sat upright once again beside him. "My mother used to tell me when I was younger that sometimes we do the wrong things for the right reasons. And instead of letting our wrong doings consume us, it is better to just leave the past behind and walk away."

Harry turned to Daphne at that, trying to catch her eye. However he found her instead taking the time to look at her feet swinging off the side of the stone. Harry adopted a pensive look as he thought over not just this school year, but his life in general. Whether it be his mediocre time spent with the Dursleys. The dangers he had faced every year at Hogwarts. The fights he had with his friends, the friendships he may have lost. Add to the fact that on top of it all they were words of a mother, something he never had the pleasure of experiencing. Needless to say it got him thinking.

"Used to?" Harry asked.

Daphne suddenly looked rather uncomfortable and quickly came to say remorsefully, "She died when I was seven."

Harry frowned at that, and turned away from her feeling guilty he was the one that brought up that particular memory. "So about your champion?" He began quietly, not entirely having come to terms with the idea... whatever it was. However anything was better than the subject of dead mothers.

Daphne gave a weak smile, perhaps in show of thanks for the change of subject, or the fact that she realized he was actually considering her proposal. "I told you when we met Harry that we would be partners. In partnerships, they help one another with their problems. You need to survive the tournament. Although you would be right in thinking I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. Whether you want to admit it or realize it or not is on you. However you're famous Harry. You can be destined for great things. Perhaps not everyone can see it, and that is there loss. However I can, and I can help you get there at your side, as your partner." she said slowly as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked slightly amused at the idea and looked at her hand, "Is there a reason you absolutely can't resist touching me every chance you get?" he responded to her speech. Daphne had the decency to be a bit embarrassed. "Are you like this with every guy you speak with?" in an instant her embarrassed faced turned stony.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a tone that told Harry he was skating on extremely thin ice.

"Nothing..." Harry replied weakly doing his best to avoid the wrathful glare.

Daphne huffed in frustration, and removed her arm from Harry. She scooted an extra few inches away for good measure. "As _my champion_." She continued on despite her annoyance. She had since crossed one leg over another, as well as crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke. "I would merely be expecting your companionship for the tournament. Like... Durmstrang's champion and his Headmaster. Fleur with her Headmistress. Or even Diggory with Mad Eye. I would be the one there for you. And you would take me as your date to the ball. We will give a few interviews together, and if more sprouts from our partnership, than so be it. I help you, you help me."

Harry did a double at that until a good picture of the girl before him dawned on him. "Your like a social climber?" Harry asked dryly, "You want to use my fame?" he finished.

"You want to use my knowledge." Daphne was quick to retort, which she hoped to thoroughly shut down Harry's building argument.

Harry still pressed on, "A fourteen year old social climber?" Harry asked once again in a condescending tone as if it was one of the most idiotic things he had ever heard.

Daphne clenched her jaw as her arms tightened over her chest, "If you were raised in the wizarding world, if you were even a Slytherin. You would understand. It isn't my fault that you got put into the house of the idiots, instead of the house of the ambitious." she said coldly as she stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow Potter." she growled out. Daphne didn't even wait for a goodbye, choosing to turn and walk away without looking back. Although she had to admit...

She nearly tripped when Harry called out to her retreating form "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin! I understand more than you think!" She knew that line would be plaguing her thoughts for the remainder of the day.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Harry ran a hand through his hair with a sigh as he made his way back into the school a few minutes after Daphne had left. He had to say that he was thankful for one thing about the tournament. Classes weren't required to be taken. As such he was quite comfortable with making his silent trek to the Gryffindor tower and sleeping for the remainder of the day, if not longer. He was only the slightest bit physically sore from his encounter with the dragon earlier. Truthfully, it didn't even do that much to him. However mentally? He was drained. Between the impending encounters with the adults, the whole fiasco with Daphne and her skewered champion ideas that she was putting him through. The fact that the entire school was giving him a wide berth in the hallways. To say it was worse than his second year, or when his name originally came out of the goblet would be an understatement. Before it may have been a few sneers casually thrown his way. However the looks of utter fear that he was receiving, though he wouldn't admit it, hurt much more.

Harry sighed as he rounded a corner giving a deep breath. Although in his distraction, he bumped into one of the last people he wanted to see.

"Harry! I'm glad I found you."

Apparently the feelings weren't mutual.

"Is there something you need Cedric?" Harry drawled, as he continued walking past the Hufflepuff. If the cheater wanted to speak to him, he better be prepared to keep up with him.

"Harry I wanted to apologize for what happened in the tournament." Cedric began as he quickly fell in pace with Harry. His taller size, and longer legs making it easy to keep up with the younger student.

"Apologize for what?" Harry asked, in his best non committal voice. However truthfully Harry was slightly curious as to what Cedric felt the need to apologize for.

"Its about the tasks." Cedric began with a pause, obviously trying to figure out a way to continue delicately with what he wanted to say. "Mad Eye told me about the dragons earlier in the week. He told me to tell you as well because he couldn't find you... but..."

Cedric stopped talking as they continued to walk. An action that served to only make Harry's anger for the champion swell as the implications became more apparent. "But you didn't." Harry stated coldly, memories of the dragon crashing down before him in all of it's glory. "You felt that since it was a competition, you would use any advantage you could to succeed in the tournament. Even if that meant sending a fourteen year old into a dragon's den, to his death?" Harry stated in barely above a whisper. It was obvious that the situation was suddenly tense between the two of them. Luckily for them, they had since reached the Gryffindor tower common room door.

Harry turned over his shoulder and said, "Then until the school has it in them to forgive me, then that is how long it will take for me to forgive you." Harry stated coldly as he turned a piercing gaze to the Hufflepuff.

Cedric stiffened under the scrutiny. "That could take awhile." Cedric said, doing his best to lighten the mood with a small disarming smile.

Harry however saw right through it. "You're right." Harry stated bitterly before uttering the password allowing the portrait to swing open. He didn't care much about the common room password getting out there at this point in time, particularly since his house didn't care that much about him in the first place.

Harry quickly disappeared through the portrait hole, leaving behind a Hufflepuff, full of guilt.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"Back already from your meeting your charming champion?" was the teasing voice of a female as Daphne walked into the Slytherin girl's dorm.

Daphne smirked at her good friend, "Well he may be my champion... but he needs to work on his charm Tracey." Daphne said with a grin as she moved over to her bed, as she stripped herself of her shirt lazily tossing it onto her bed.

Tracey was leaning back against the head of the bed. One of her legs lazily hanging over the side of the bed. She casually twirled a small lollipop in her mouth as she read a rather advanced transfiguration sprawled across her lap. "You have to be the messiest person I have ever met in my life." Tracey stated with a disbelieving laugh as she watched her friend strip down, scattering her clothes everywhere, her bed blankets crumpled into a ball making it almost look like a little bed monster preparing to eat a leg of her pants.

Daphne turned a sharp glare to her friend before she stuck up her nose. "And you have to be the most childish person Slytherin I have ever met." she retorted as her gaze lingered on her friend's mouth that had taken from swishing the lollipop from side to side.

"Says the girl who refuses to make her bed in the mornings." Tracey said quietly, her eyes glinting with amusement. She knew given the way her friend momentarily stopped searching through her trunk in her undergarments that she had heard her. "So... whats the Gryffindor Golden Boy like?" Tracey questioned, occasionally stealing a couple of glances toward her friend.

Daphne gave a loud sigh at that, "Well... where should I start." Daphne began as she pulled out her desired shirt from her trunk, before scrounging around for a good pair of pants. "He is you stereotypical Gryffindor, no doubt due to the fact that he has spent all of his time with the Wealeys. He doesn't outright say it, but I know he is... or at least was rather unwelcoming of my help. Ummm..." She took a pause as she finally just decided to pull out a random pair of pants, not finding what she desired. "He in angry with me, because of what I taught him. Although I can work with that." she said as she waved her hand dismissively while shaking her head lightly.

Tracey raised an eyebrow, and gently closed her book asking, "But...? I know there is a but in there somewhere." she said quietly as she observed her friend.

Daphne sighed loudly again as she pulled out a pair of panties. She had since moved to holding the corner of her black bra with her teeth while she locked her trunk. "But..." she said through her teeth, doing her best to not drop her bra. "Potter... is socially awkward. He doesn't know the things that he may insinuate by asking simple questions, of even when he thinks he is teasing. He is actually being insulting. He doesn't understand how our world works, not that I can really put him at fault for that." she stated with a roll of the eyes. She removed the bra she was wearing with practiced ease, allowing it to gently clatter to the floor. She at which point removed the bra from her mouth and began speaking once again, "After all. How are muggles supposed to learn about our society when the class is taught by a boring monotone ghost reading from a textbook? Most students just sleep or use it as a free homework period." she finished with occasional stress to her voice as she stretched a bit to clasp her bra.

Tracey gave a low whistle at that, but remained silent much to her friends confusion.

"What?" Daphne questioned with a raised eyebrow, as she did a simple job of changing her panties to ones that matched her bra.

Tracey gave a cheeky grin, "Oh don't mind me, I'm just admiring the show that I know Malfoy would be willing to pay massive amounts of gold for. Don't mind me." Tracey teased, finishing with a rather immature act of sticking out her tongue which caused her to nearly lose control of her lollipop.

Daphne gave a playful sneer, "Oh shut up you idiot," she finished with an amused laugh. "But seriously, Potter is going to take some work. I can just see myself having to hold his hand through the interviews just to keep him from saying something stupid."

"Lets not forget you likely need to teach him how to dance as well." Tracey added.

Daphne groaned as she pulled her shirt over her head, "Don't remind me." She said with a roll of the eyes.

Tracey giggled in at her friend's apparent misfortune. She cracked back open the book as she watched her friend slip into her last pant leg. "Well is there anything good about Potter?" she questioned, stressing the anything as she twirled her tongue around her sucker.

Daphne took a deep breath as she fastened the button of her jeans as she thought it over. "I guess there are a few things." She admitted as she gained a pensive look on her face. "He is talented, but I'm pretty sure you already realized that from the rumors around the school. Gryffindors have a tendency to brag a bit after all." she took a pause before she pursed her lips. "He isn't as brash as your typical Gryffindor. He also doesn't press subjects people are uncomfortable with." she finished recalling their earlier conversation.

"Oh? What got brought up?" Tracey asked, her curiosity once again peaked as she looked away from her book.

Daphne took a pause as she flopped down onto her bed, a frown settling in on her face. "My mother." Daphne said quietly.

Tracey's former curiosity turned instantly into her full attention. "Well... what did you say?"

Daphne shrugged her shoulders as she swung herself up off her bed, turning away from her friend not wanting to look her in the face. "I told him that she passed away when I was seven," Daphne responded quietly.

Tracey opened and closed her mouth a couple times searching for something to say, until she conceded to being momentarily stumped and turning back to her book. "That was probably for the best." she said, trying her best to sound at least slightly sympathetic.

Daphne hummed to herself before shrugging, and reaching behind her head to gather her hair. "Yeah..." she muttered. "Anyways can you turn this black for me? I feel like being a brunette for the rest of the day." She asked gesturing to her blonde.

Tracey smiled lightly until her smile turned into a full gleam as she realized she had the perfect opportunity to cheer her friend up. "Sure." She said as she flung a quick advanced transfiguration spell at her friend's hair before saying, "And Daphne..." she said in a low voice that prompted her friend to turn around as her golden locks faded to black. A cheeky grin played across Tracey's face as she simply stated, "Do you need me to make your carpet match your drapes?"

It was a good thing Daphne hadn't been eating anything, otherwise she would have choked.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**

That concludes this chapter. It is a bit short. However it concludes what I feel to be is a brief intro to the story. You finally get a feel for the characters and the situations they are in. Now I can expand a bit off of strictly Harry and Daphne, and showcase their interactions amongst others more thoroughly, as well as how Harry will progress through this tournament and grow as a person.

In brief response to a review that actually showcased a stand out concern. Daphne's character being a bit too seductive at a young age. Admittedly she is a bit of a seductive character, playing quite a bit on her name actually. However it all comes down to the way I have their characters planned out to be developed. As more things unfold her actions will start to make a bit more sense, particularly with her rather seductive nature despite the fact that she is a tad young. As for the age thing. I was just sort of going off of where I was, and where kids around me were at that age of 14. At 14 girls are developing into women, and are showing more of an interest in guys than guys are showing in them. Naturally this changes quite a bit in a couple years. But under general circumstances ages 13-14 you have girls starting to get a bit more flirty with boys, where as the boys at that age rather just go play football with their friends than have a girl all over them.

I would say more, but I don't really want to spoil anything in regards to story/plot etc. So if you are curious/want answers feel free to PM me. Otherwise have fun.

Please review by the way. Reviews in general often help stories become better. Whether it be through criticism, ideas, or pointing out things the author overlooked. The above mentioned addition to "The List" was actually due to a helpful reviewer pointing out something I overlooked.


	4. What is the Price?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry pursed his lips as he made it through the portrait hole. He was used to the occasional glance sent his way whenever his presence was made known in a room. He didn't like his fame, but that didn't mean he was ignorant of it. However what he was witnessing right now, this wasn't simple glances. This was outright staring, if not looks of fear and even loathing. People of all years were cautiously staring at him, most moving out of the way of the paths they expected him to take in the common room before he even made a move. He could already tell with the way that the Gryffindor tower was acting, it was going to be a long and lonely year. Or at least so her thought.

"Harry!" was a loud cry her heard from a distinct female voice, before hearing a rather loud thud on the ground sound in the otherwise silent room. Not even seconds later he was nearly tackled to the ground from the side as a bushy haired girl crashed into him in a giant and startling hug.

It took Harry a couple moments to shake off the startled and unexpected welcoming before he could even properly return the hug. "Umm... Hermione..." Harry addressed awkwardly as the weight of stares in the room suddenly felt all the more heavier realizing his friend would end up being guilty by association.

Hermione looked up with glistening eyes, almost as if she was about to shed a few tears, but despite that she had a bright smile on her face.

"Perhaps we should go outside..." Harry said a bit awkwardly avoiding the piercing gazes shot his way from Gryffindor's around him.

Within moments the two were outside the portrait hole, Harry idly noted that Cedric had long since left. '_Good_' Harry thought to himself dryly. He didn't want the Hufflepuff to ask someone else coming into the common room to give him another apology or something ridiculous. It became apparent to Harry that Hufflepuff loyalty extended onto to their house, not the school united.

So now here he stood awkwardly across from Hermione, leaning against the stone railing while she opted to stand in the walk way before him.

"The Killing Curse Harry?" Hermione finally spoke out after what felt like ages of silence between the two.

Harry suddenly felt defensive crossing his arms over his chest as he looked stared at the bushy haired girl. He was in no mood for lectures from her when she never gave him her support in the first place. "Not like I had many options... Hermione." He retorted back, adding the name at the end solidifying his resolve behind the statement. "My _friends _were too busy having temper tantrums to want to help me when my life was on the line. Sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations when I turned dark magic." Harry said, his green eyes glowing in the dimly lit stairway.

Hermione's cheeks went red at his words, "Harry, its not like that at all, and you know it." Hermione said sternly as she placed her hands on her hips leaning forward a bit with a glare. It may have been rather intimidating if it weren't for the fact that he was slightly taller than Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course not." He said bitterly, suddenly regretting stepping out of the common room for this conversation.

"Come off it Harry, I was a-"

"Always what? Always gone Hermione? Where were you when I needed your damn help in this tournament?" Harry questioned loudly, finally fed up with his friend whom had a tendency to be bossy. He wasn't going to have any of it.

"Where was I?" Hermione questioned in a breath before pausing and giving a weak look to Harry. "Harry, I was always here... where were you?" Hermione asked with a sad face.

Harry opened his mouth for a moment before closing it as he let her words wash over him, recalling back to the day he intended to ask for their help.

_Harry sat quietly in the shade under a tree as Neville waded through the shallow waters before him excavating plants. Harry had been just doing his best to relax in the company of a friend. Neville was the only person that would give him the time of day in the Gryffindor House without calling him a liar, or bombarding him with questions on how he put his name in the goblet. In essence, calling him a liar without actually saying it._

Harry peered behind him with a raised eyebrow as he caught sight of Neville giving a large wave to presumably someone off in the distance. Harry turned behind him trying to catch sight of who he was waving to. It didn't take long to catch sight of the trio slowly making their way over. Hermione and Ron appeared to be in an intense argument, Hermione nearly tripping over a stray stone in her path as she continued to lay words into Ron. Ginny apparently was doing a good job of sticking out of the argument, instead taking the time to send looks his way. Often with a big smile.

Harry returned the smile, and set down Neville's book he was formerly browsing through. He stood up quickly and took a couple steps towards his friends. However he noticed that the moment he did so was also the moment Hermione and Ron were meeting the climax of their argument.

"Come on Hermione it will be quick, can't you just tell him for me?" Ron said trying his best to be quiet in his annoyance all the while sending glares Harry's way.

"Honestly Ronald! I'm not an owl! The whole point of us coming down here was so you two could make up, and so you could apologize!" Hermione berated with a withering stare.

"Me apologize, why do I have to apologize?" Ron questioned stubbornly. "Can't you just tell him so we can go?" Ron finished, looking away from the green eyed Potter not far from him.

Hermione's gaze slowly fell as she shook her head. She looked down with a sigh, "Ron, he's your. And you're the one who found out. You should be the one to tell him. I don't want to get in the middle of this." Hermione then took to walking back toward the castle, not sparing a glance back towards the two boys whom were her best friends. She had a feeling they would work it out.

Ginny took a deep breath before following after Hermione. Although not before walking past her brother simply uttering, "Don't be a prat." before continuing her stride.

Harry and Ron stood across from each other for what seemed to be ages, neither of them saying a thing. Whether it be for pride, or simply being stubborn. Neither addressed the other with words, and as such they both never got anything accomplished.

Minutes later Ron pursed his lips and shook his head downward in a growl, "Nah..." he muttered under his breath. 'Hermione can tell Mr. Eternal Glory' Ron thought to himself as he clenched his fists as he walked off.

Harry came back to reality, and not a moment had passed. Harry's eyes narrowed as he recalled what he had overheard from his friends that way. They may have thought he was out of earshot perhaps. But they were wrong. Harry took a few seconds before rolling his eyes at the girl before him. "I was alone... mostly." He added the last part as an afterthought as his mind drifted to a certain blonde haired blue eyed Slytherin from his memory.

"Mostly?" Hermione pried with a raised eyebrow.

Harry leaned back down against the railing in silence as he took a look around his surroundings as he thought about telling Hermione the truth. He didn't need 'Gryffindor befriending Slytherin's' to be added to his ever lengthening list of reasons to isolate him to be spread around the school.

"The day before the tournament Daphne Greengrass offered me her help," Harry took a pause gauging the bushy haired girl's reaction. "and I accepted." he finished.

Hermione did a double take at the name, an action that surprised Harry. Then in a bit of a distasteful tone, which only served to increase Harry's surprise, Hermione spoke "Her?" she said in astonishment. "Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin?" she asked again incredulously.

Harry groaned to himself, "Yes." he muttered in frustration, prepared for a Gryffindor and Slytherin feud speech.

"How the he..." Hermione caught herself and regained her composure. "How did she even help you Harry? Honestly, I bet you don't even know a thing about her." Hermione began entering her own little lecture mode. She didn't even wait for Harry's response before beginning. "She is merely average in Defense Against the Dark Arts. In fact, she is probably even below average. I imagine she is terrible at Care of Magical Creatures because she transferred out of the class after the first couple of days into Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Both subjects I would call her a genius in. It's a bit amazing really. I have tried and tried to upstage her, yet she is always a step ahead of me. She is even working on seventh year in both subjects like some sort of prod-"

Harry zoned out as Hermione went on a bit of a rant barely listening to what she was saying. He lost his focus the moment she said Daphne was below average in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and failed Care of Magical Creatures. She seemed to have no trouble teaching him a few spells.

"But honestly beyond that, in the standard curriculum she is once again an average student, if not below average student. Why did you take her help?" She finally questioned in a rather condescending voice, catching her breath from the rant.

Harry stared back at Hermione with a raised eyebrow, "Well I didn't have much of a choice." he snapped back, which made Hermione flinch.

"Right..." she said a bit uncomfortably, suddenly finding an odd interest in her feet. "Never mind then. So do you know why she wanted to help you?"

Harry was going to be quick to say 'Does she need a reason to help me?' but before he even formed a word, he knew the truth. Yes... she needed a reason to help him. A Slytherin doesn't simply help a Gryffindor out of the kindness of their hearts. The house rivalries have made that sort of situation impossible. "She wants to use me." Harry began. However before he could continue any further, Hermione cut in with her eyes wide.

"Use you! How are you going to let her use you when you know she is doing it Harry?" she asked in a panic.

Harry had a small smile tug at his lips as he recalled his conversations with the Slytherin not that long ago. "It doesn't matter Hermione." He began, holding up a hand to make her hold on with her response. "I'm using her too." Harry finished letting the reality of the situation sink in. He could understand a Slytherin using someone for their own gains. Yet he was using someone for his own gains. He never expected that.

"She taught you an unforgivable curse Harry..." Hermione said weakly, changing the subject off of her friend's questionable arrangement. "Those are illegal for a reason."

Harry took pause for a moment before chuckling a bit. He realized he had said those exact same words to Daphne not that long ago. "Hermione why is the killing curse illegal?"

Hermione was mildly taken aback by the question before stating, "It is illegal because throughout history countless wizards and witches have gone on murdering sprees with the curse, a curse that is unable to be blocked and instantly kills the victim."

Harry grinned further at her response that mirrored his own, "Hermione think of a gun." Harry said, knowing his muggleborn friend would understand the example he was going to give. "A gun is a weapon. A weapon that can be used for an act of violence. If someone decided to go on a killing spree with a gun, does that make guns bad? Should all guns be outlawed for the actions of a single person? Or should we be able to tell the difference between a tool, and those that put the tool to use?"

Silence reigned between the two as they stared at each other. Almost as if the unstoppable force was trying to batter its way against the immovable object. Hermione was the first one to cave. With a sigh and a shake of the head she said, "Harry... if you need help, I'll always be here for you. You are my best friend. I can't tell you who to be friends with. All I can ask is that before you turn to dark magic, let us try and figure something else out first." Hermione gave a light smile toward her friend after her statement, gently placing her hand on his arm before moving back toward the common room.

"But it isn't really 'Dark' magic now is it Hermione?" Harry grinned a bit cheekily, realizing his friend didn't have a come back for his reasoning behind the killing curse.

Hermione frowned at Harry, pausing her stride at the portrait hole. "I didn't say that Harry. All magic costs something. The ones that are labeled dark are not for their uses, and what they do. But they are labeled dark because of the cost required to use them. That... that is what makes the unforgivable curses unforgivable. They 'cost' Harry." she at that point she retreated to the common room.

Harry was left alone, with a heavy wand, and a suffocating feeling surrounding him at the reminder.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Harry awoke with a start, a cold sweat running down his face as he had just escaped the memory of casting the killing curse on the dragon that opposed him. The suffocating feeling that overcame him, and surrounded him whenever he thought about it. The constant thought in the back of his mind telling him that the curse wasn't that bad. The part of himself that enjoyed it.

Harry rushed through his morning routine, with the addition of splashing cold water on his face to wake himself up completely. He didn't want to appear "off" in front of anyone in his common room. Although he knew that ever since his conversation with Hermione, he hadn't been able to stop replaying it over and over in his head.

Harry quickly made his way to the Great Hall. Fully intent with having a very early breakfast so that he could disappear somewhere away from the general school population. Not even moments later, Harry stood before the empty great hall with a sigh of relief. Food lined the tables even if it was still very early morning, barely even light out. However the food was kept fresh by typical charms utilized on the trays.

Harry's relief however was short lived as a hand was gently placed on his shoulder, "Now this is a surprise Potter. I was expecting to have to find you at least after lunch, I never took you as a morning person." a female voice sounded. A voice Harry knew all too well after the past few days.

"Daphne..." He said, silently cursing his luck. It wasn't that he disliked Daphne, or was trying to avoid her specifically. It was simply that he didn't want to be around anyone, particularly people he would have to talk to.

"You know what, never mind." Daphne said as she came into Harry's line of view, giving him a look over. "You look dreadful, I'm guessing you're not a morning person."

True to her word. In Harry's eyes, Daphne looked to be in perfect shape. After getting over his initial surprise from her brunette hair, he noticed her full appearance. She looked as if she had been up for at least a couple hours, her hair was neat, her clothes were together, even light touches of magically make up to bring out her features. 'Not that she really needs it...' Harry thought dryly. He could have been looking at his perfect female counterpart if it weren't for the fact she had blue eyes instead of green.

Harry on the other hand was a mess. His clothes were sloppily thrown together. He still had his bed hair. He looked like he hadn't a decent hour of sleep the entire time if the worn eyes were anything to go by.

Daphne pursed her lips in a small hum, "Alright then well come on then." Daphne drawled with a shake of the head as she lightly pulled Harry along into the Great Hall with her. Harry noted that she was dragging him to the end of the Gryffindor table where the sat the other day. "Did you figure out the clue?" Daphne commented as she left Harry on one side of the table.

Harry looked down at the wood of the table. He didn't want to talk, but he was to nice to tell the girl that helped him that he didn't want to talk. "I haven't looked at it." Harry admitted as he grabbed a near by apple, no longer too focused on the idea of a big breakfast. He was far more interested in a short one that allowed him to leave as soon as possible.

The two sat and ate together in silence for at least a good five minutes, something that Harry was grateful for. It allowed him to think to himself, without being bothered. However all good things must come to and end some time. "Something on you're mind?" Daphne questioned with a raised eyebrow as she watched Harry's thoughts eat away at him before her.

Harry nearly flinched at the question being stirred from his thoughts. "It is just something Hermione told me last night." Harry admitted reluctantly.

Daphne's eyebrows raided briefly before her eyes narrowed. "So you two are still on speaking terms then?" She questioned, keeping her eyes on her food and she poked at it with a fork.

Harry didn't appear to notice her posture as he went on to say, "Yeah. We worked some things out last night." He stated quietly, taking another bite of his apple.

Daphne inwardly groaned at that, but went on anyways, "Well what did she say?"

_'They cost Harry...'_

"She said you were below average in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry blurted out, trying to shake the concept that repeated over and over in his head.

Daphne did a double take as she looked over Harry's features. _That_ couldn't be what gave him a sleepless night. "Okay, and?" she questioned incredulously.

Harry took a deep breath and went with it, "Well why? With what you taught me, you should be better than average. Hell you should probably be better than an average student in general."

Daphne grew momentarily tense for a moment, an action that Harry caught. However she was quick to relax herself and say, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Harry. But I'm just an average girl." she said, tossing in a cheeky, yet flirty wink.

Harry snorted in amusement, "Yeah right." He muttered. "Such bullshit..." he muttered even softer as an after thought as he turned away. Although it wasn't quiet enough to get passed Daphne.

"Yep." She quipped as she twirled her finger in her hair, "When you stop the bullshit, so will I."

Harry flushed in embarrassment. Was he really that transparent? Harry pursed his lips, but wasn't going to let her call him on that, "Oh so when I tell you the truth, you will tell me the truth?" He countered rather rudely.

Daphne cocked an eyebrow at the attitude before snapping back, "Isn't that what I just said?"

Harry glared before leaning over the table getting in the former blonde's face, "Fine, after talking to Hermione last night the fact that you are trying to use me really sunk in. I don't know if this 'partnership' is such a good idea anymore!" Harry finished loudly, thankfully there was still no one else in the great hall.

Daphne's gaze faltered a bit as Harry mentioned rethinking their partnership. "Don't pretend you aren't trying to use me as well." She countered back, albeit more softly than Harry.

Harry growled, "Yeah but I'm not the one who is teaching you dark magic."

Daphne looked affronted, "We already went over this. You even said you don't think it is that dark of magic. You even liked it when you finally used it, I could see it on your face Harry." Daphne said in exasperation.

Harry stopped dead in his prepared comeback as the feeling rushed over him clouding his senses. He knew he probably confused Daphne as he just sat their wide eyed for a good minute and a half. The feeling of the weight of his wand in his pocket, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up. Every single beat of his heart met with a pulsating fire that flowed throughout his bloodstream.

"Harry." Daphne said with a wave in front of his face.

Harry shook his head snapping back to reality, a cold sweat on his forehead. Harry ran a hand through his hair before letting it roughly flop back onto the table with a dull thud.

"Are you alright?" Daphne questioned in a bit of worry as she observed the boy across from her as she gently clasped one of her hands over his.

Harry nodded his head regaining his breath. "Daphne, you said that all magic costs something. Although you only gave me the vaguest idea of the price for the unforgivable curses. What are their costs?" Harry asked as he looked down at his hands.

Daphne's eyes flash through various levels of worry before recognition flashed across her face, and she settled in a frown. She reached over and cupped the hand she was already holding with her spare. "All magic costs something Harry. What makes a wizard or a witch different from muggles is that they are born with a relatively sizable amount of magical energy. This energy mingles with the life force of every living creature, even muggles. However muggles aren't able to perform magic simply because they wouldn't have enough magical energy to support their bodies if they did." Daphne took a pause to make sure Harry was following her, even though his eyes were downcast.

"Most spells cost in energy, energy taken from this 'magical core' you could say. However some spells... well some magic requires more than that. Whether it be runic symbols in addition to magic. A part of a person, such as their hair. A person's blood... or even their soul." Daphne paused as she saw Harry's head snap up at the last comment. Although he didn't say anything.

"The concept behind magic is an age old alchemical concept Harry. The idea that in order to gain something, first something of equal or greater value must be lost an-"

"Daphne..." Harry finally said cutting her off mid speech. "What do they cost?" Harry asked with a piercing gaze.

Daphne bit her lip for a moment, locking eyes with Harry's gaze before carefully saying, "I told you the first time Harry, they impart their ideals on you."

Harry shook his head, "No, its more than that." Harry said disbelievingly.

Daphne gave a weak smile, "You're right..." she finished as both Daphne and Harry sat staring in each others eyes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Done with the chapter. Sorry it is a bit later than expected. Right now I am still working out how I want to pace the story. I know what I want to have happen outside of Hogwarts. However inside of Hogwarts, I am still a bit of a loss as to what I want to do, so things are going by a bit slowly. Also as I said at the start I am not going to be bashing characters in the story. So if anyone was expecting an overly prickish Ron or bossy know it all Hermione done to the extreme. Sorry to disappoint. They all have their flaws which will be noted, but they wont be inherently bashed.

Anyways any and all advice for this story is greatly welcomed. Unlike most 12 year old writers on this site who write off criticism as flames. I welcome any and all criticism for the characters, and I am open to any suggestions people have for the story at this point until I get everything worked out.

Magic itself will be looked into extensively in this story as it progresses. And not simply magic relative to the Harry Potter series. The magic that will be referenced(practice is still up and in question) will be but not limited to: Soul magic, Necromancy, Blood Magic, Shamanistic magics, Healing magic, "Dark", "Light", Alchemy, Runic, and probably more over the full course of the story. The idea that magic should cost something to use is one that I have thought over a lot reading HP fanfiction. Yet the authors always just make Harry some badass with a huge magical core, never having a fear of using powerful spells because he is the next merlin. Amirite? They eliminate the whole prospect of psychological effects, physical exhaustion, and mental ramifications that can help flesh out character when they do that. I want to show something more. Any help and ideas are welcome.

Anyways please review, doing a trial by fire right now. Suggestions and help are welcome. My first HP fanfiction after all XD...


End file.
